Chuck-E-Cheese: The Crecret Within
It was a normal day for me and my abusive family. I was finally, for the first time, going outside my house. My father decided to treat me to a day at the new Chuck-E-Cheese's. The only reason he is allowing me to go is because I am deathly afraid of small rodents. It was obviously because of my time in the basement. You would think I would make friends with them. But with them chewing at my easy cheese laden asshole it was hard to become fond of them. Despite the sexual pleasure. We drove to the establishment in a yellow beetle and sat in silence. The faint bu-bump of the pothole riddled roads irritated my sore bum. But I dealt with it, for if I didn't I would get the belt. We parked in the parking lot of the Mouse house (as I like to call it) and got out. “Do not go far though. I'll be watching you.” He stood by the entrance watching me. I cautiously walked to the ballpit. “Wow. I've always wanted to go into a ball pit!” I looked around. And then he was there. The myth, the man, the only. Chuck-E-Cheese. I backed up as he show walked towards me, tilting his head. My muscles clenched possibly spilled a little easy cheese if you know what I mean. The mouse extended his hand slowly coming closer. I'd assume he was coming for my meaty tendons. At least that's what my mom told me about strangers. I turned and ran into the ball pit as I heard big fat footsteps following in close proximity. I dived going deep into the sea of colors. Klumbeecladakoo. The balls beside me pushed me and I swam deeper. I grabbed and grabbed at one point grabbing something squishy and brown. I showed it aside. Finally, I reached the bottom. Huh, I didn't know the bottom of these were made of metal. Wooooosh! A trapped door opened up giving way to a short. I looked up and only caught a glimpse of the light irradiating through the balls as I slid down. 5 minutes. It took me 5 minutes to travel all the way to the bottom. Boom! I rolled, adding more bruises and cuts to the ones I already had. inflicted by myself and my parents. It was pitch black, I stood up and as I did the lights suddenly turned on. I was in what looked like a police box. But there pictures upon pictures of feet. Then I saw him. The myth, the man, the only. Chuck-E-Cheese. My screams echoed throughout the room. I backed up against the wall still screaming. He shushed me, putting his finger on my lips. I quieted down out of fear for my life. He pointed at my feet, instructing me to take off my shoes. I whimpered and backed up farther. Then, I felt something. My asshole, it felt weird and then-”aaaahhhh!” A rat crawled out in bit the mouse. That was my opportunity. I ran past him and out the door. He hadn't locked it but he quickly followed me. I ran down the hallway. Winding and turning and as the mouse got closer and closer, I could hear the slap, slap, slap of his fat tits against his body. Then he started to slow down. “All I need is your feet!” He sounded sad but I didn't stop. I slowed down once I was sure I lost him. I looked around and noticed rows and rows of Syrian kids chained to the wall. The bottom of their feet red and tender. Clink clink clink, something above me was echoeing through the ceiling. I looked up at the vent above me. Suddenly a rat slipped out of of the crack and plopped down in front of me. I kneeled down at the feces ridden rat and kissed his feces ridden forehead. “Aren't you a little cutie!” I cooed. But then I heard the same noise, but louder. Much louder. Boom! Crash! The ceiling fell through and the rat was squished right before my eyes. Non other then the myth, the man, the only. Chuck. E. Cheese. I turned and ran but something mysterious was in my way. A wall. I turned back around. The mouse stood up. And then he took off his mask. A chubby, black haired face who was all too familiar. Dan Schneider. I obviously knew him by my father. My father was a big fan of his. “Helloy child. You must be “scar” or at least that's what my kgb agents have told me. Am I wrong?” He looked at me quizzically. “N-no.” I stammered. I knew what this monster could do. “Why are you doing this?” “What? You mean this?” He gestured to the facility. “It's my pride and joy.” He said. I finally realized everything. He must have opened up a new Chuck-E-Cheese's in the Congo. He planned on stealing children and now me. I couldn't let him get away with this. I tried running past him but he grabbed me by my neck. Nothing I wasn't used to. But then he lifted me up with superhuman strength. “You see kid, I only want two things in life. Feet and power. You know how I could do that?” “How?” “Total domination of the Congolese race.” He let me go. I fell down gasping for air. “So. What do you say?” I thought long and hard, and I realized. I can't live like this. With the bullies at school and my father's abuse. And my mother. It's the only choice, I have to avenge my mother's heart attack. “I'm. Fucking. In.” I glared at the new King Leopold II. “Good, Good. I knew you'd comply” He took something out of his hand and pressed it. The floor started rising and we went up in an elevator, soon coming to the top of the Chuck E Cheese establishment. “You see this Scar? This will all be ours. Soon, we well be all powerful.” He swooped me up in his arms and sucked my toe fungus clean dry. I was now the rodent King. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Monster